Brief Encounter
by Kimra
Summary: [COMPLETE] A moment in the lives of Mamoru and Usagi. It’s very short, but I thought it was kind of sweet so I posted it.


A moment in the lives of Mamoru and Usagi. It's very short, but I thought it was kind of sweet so I posted it.

**Note:** I posted this a while ago and took it down. Not quite sure why now, but I wanted to post something cause it's my brithday so I'm putting it back up.

-----

**Brief Encounters**

by Kimra

That was it! She spun from him with alarming force, her hair hitting his sides, but not even drawing his attention. She made herself as graceful as possible as she stormed out the sliding arcade doors. There was little that could stop her passage through the crowd. She felt the anger boil beneath her skin with a limitless power. She hated the way he taunted her, the way his expression teased her very existence. She hated the way she felt herself melt on the inside when he sent a mocking smile her way, and she despised the way he stuck in her mind even when she was so angry she had to storm away from her friends to keep from hitting him.

That was it really, it wasn't that she wanted to hit him, every time he said one of his famous lines she felt the tugging inside to get physically closer, half the time she didn't notice what was happening, she would be almost plastered against him before the final blow would fall. Sometimes she even managed to be the one who gave the final blow, that last stinging remark before they both gave in, those days never made her feel that much better. Though it made her feel content that she could win against someone as smart as he was.

Hit him or kiss him. That was the main problem, that's what it all boiled down to when there fights started to get worse. Hit him or kiss him. It had taken her months to admit that was what she was thinking. It amazed her it had taken that long, it had left her next to speechless the first time their fight had taken her mind that way. The first time she'd been on the verge of hitting him and realised it was the very last thing she wanted to do. But then kissing him was one of the last things she wanted to do as well.

What if he found out, what if he laughed at her. What if he kissed her back and her world was thrown into disarray. It was safer to hit him, but she couldn't do that either. If she hit him, he won. And oddly enough despite all the tumultus emotions within her she still didn't want him to win. She got a thrill when he lost, as strange as that was to admit. And hitting him, really could she do that? Cause harm to the only man who had wound himself into her, made himself so important to her that she prayed everyday that she would see him, while praying that she wouldn't.

When a hand caught her wrist she was jerked to an ungraceful halt. The momentum of her body suddenly reversed caused her to fall back against her pursuer. She breathed quickly, out of breath from running, out of fear for turning around. She prayed it would be him, wanted him to follow her out and apologise for that last stinging comment, but she didn't want it to be him, because he was the reason she had left. She couldn't even remember what he'd said, just that it hurt and she had this once been on the verge of tears not passion.

"Can't you even stop without falling Odango Atama?" His mild voice mocked into her ear. Her heart raced faster, she knew it was him, she couldn't have lied to herself if she'd wanted to. His chest was comfortingly familiar, his breaths fast from the race to catch her swayed her up and down in a calming rhythm.

"I can if Baka's aren't yanking my hand off my wrist!" She snapped as she wrenched her hand out of his grip. Too warm, she realised with exasperation towards herself. His very touch made her body warm and sent shivers down her spine it was an amazing mix of sensations. She pulled away from his chest too, turning to face him in a blaze of furry which she kept only to mask those other feelings she was so uncertain of. She rubbed her wrist, pretending he'd hurt her, trying to get the tingling sensation from his touch to go away.

"Why do I doubt that?" He replied evenly, his eyes sharp on her face. She felt herself flush involuntarily and cursed herself for the reaction. When her feet went to draw herself away a step she steadied herself, forcing her body to obey her commands. If she pulled away he'd notice, he wasn't that stupid.

"Because you're a heartless Baka who enjoys making my life miserable."

"Please, Odango, I make everyone's life miserable." He chided with amusement. Her eyes flashed as she stared at him, strangely the idea of him paying this much attention to anyone else unsettled her.

"Just so long as you know it." She replied as evenly as she could, giving him one of the smiles she reserved for when she knew she had won one of their fights, then turned once more, walking away from him. She didn't see his little smile, she would have melted to the floor then and there if she'd thought he felt for her half what she felt for him. And the smile, which no one else managed to see either gave away more of what he felt for her then he had ever betrayed before.


End file.
